1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to digital configuration of integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An integrated circuit (IC) can include one or more pins used to configure the IC. For example, the IC can include pins associated with a bus used for sequentially programming a state of the IC using, for instance, a microprocessor or an electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM). Alternatively, the pins can be selectively tied to power high or power low supply voltages to configure the IC binarily. In other implementations, the pins can be used to program the IC using analog techniques, such as by using resistor dividers and/or resistor-set (R-set) configurations.
Conventional IC configuration schemes can have a relatively large amount overhead and/or expense. For example, conventional IC configuration schemes can occupy a relatively large circuit area, have a relatively high degree of complexity, or use a relatively large number of pins for configuration. Accordingly, there is a need for improved configuration of ICs, including, for example, ICs that can be configured with reduced overhead and/or expense.